My Coffee Brewer in crimpled tinfoil
by LogicalLeah
Summary: When Blathers experiences his most worst nightmare, it's up to Brewster to save the day! And of course make it up to Blathers later on... Brewster/Blathers, SLASH! (Fluff and smut!) If you don't like, don't read! Unless you have some weird fetish for reading things you don't like... Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review, it is much appreciated!


**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE READING PLEASE!**

**Oh for crying out loud! I'm writing about these two again! xD I can't help it, I am in love with this couple! Well, this isn't really a ****continuation to my other story that I wrote "A not-so-lonely Valentine's Day" but if you want it to be, that is completely fine! **

**This is fluffy at the start but gets smutty etc towards the end so…yay…I have never wrote a smut fic before so do go easy on me :P And I have said this on my previous story, Brewster, Blathers AND Celeste are not ANIMALS, they are HUMAN! Capeesh?! **

**So their "Hoo" and "Coo" etc sound effects will not be used, obvious much? ALSO, I've made up imaginary rooms in the museum in this fic such as Celeste's Bedroom and Blathers' bedroom just for the story's sake :P So I do hope you like it and reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you! :D**

**WARNING: This story is BrewsterxBlathers! A SLASH fic! If you don't like this, do not read! Contains fluff and smut with some crack too :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story or Animal Crossing itself. **

**My Coffee Brewer in crimpled tinfoil**

How on earth did this happen to him?! _Why_ did this happen to him?! Of all people it just had to be _him_! There he was, standing in the Museum's front room, waiting for a visitor and what not when suddenly, a large, black and hairy tarantula scurried its way into the front door and made its way straight for Blathers! And when Blathers was waiting for visitors he meant villagers, not these wretched creatures!

Oh, how he wished there would be a large door for the museum, it was open 24/7 for crying out loud, the museum of all places should have a front door! What if a burglar came and robbed exhibits, or worse, the situation happening at this very moment!

When the vulgar beast waltzed in, Blathers cried louder than one hundred cicadas and threw himself on top of the Museum's clock at the back wall, clinging for dear life. Once he did that, the beast stopped and sat there, waiting. As though waiting for Blathers to look away for just a split second so it could make a ferocious move, but Blathers never tore his eyes away from the wretch.

Blathers suddenly heard rushing foot-steps coming from two directions, the café and the observatory. "Brother, brother! What's wro-EEK!" Blathers' sister, Celeste screamed loudly and fell back against the stairs and quickly crawled back up a few steps once she saw the tarantula sitting on the floor, rubbing two of its front legs together.

Brewster appeared from the stairs to the café and stopped once he saw the creature, but not reacting as bad as Celeste and not _near _as bad as Blathers! "BREWSTER, HELP!" Blathers cried as he began shaking like a mad man whilst Celeste began slowly moving up the stairs. Brewster looked to Blathers and Celeste and couldn't help but let out a small snicker, he wasn't going to lie, but this was hilarious.

Blathers looked at Brewster and began freaking out again "BREWSTER! YOU'RE LAUGHING! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" Blathers began shaking frantically and Celeste found enough courage to run back up to the observatory.

Brewster looked over at Blathers and smiled with a sigh "Calm down, I'll get it now…" Brewster said and then walked around the tarantula and out of the museum with his usual, calm composure. Leaving Blathers alone "B-Brewster?! BREWSTER?! DON'T LEAVE ME! P-PLEASE!" but Brewster was long gone and Blathers just sat there, waiting once again.

Celeste popped her head down the steps, only to hear her poor brother whimpering quietly to himself. She frowned, feeling guilty, she had a fear of bugs but it did not compare to Blathers' fear. He had a horrid case of entomophobia. She could only imagine how scared he was right now.

She slowly walked down the stairs about two steps and called to her terrified brother "Blathers? Blathers it's alright…Where's Brewster?" Blathers lifted his head up, wiping the tears away from his face and sniffled "H-He left, I don't know why though, he literally just told me he was going to get…get that _thing!" _ Blathers then glanced at the creature and cringed as it slowly took about two steps towards him. "Oooh, I don't know if I can take this much longer!" Blathers cried as he placed his head in his hands.

Celeste assumed Brewster was going to get some equipment to catch the tarantula and she just pleaded in her head that he'd hurry. She knew Blathers is probably going to end up in therapy if this plight is not resolved soon.

After about five minutes of waiting, Brewster appeared with a net and a large jar. Celeste was sitting on the stairs and sighed in relief and Blathers smiled in delight "Ooh, Brewster! Finally! Do hurry, I-I think it's losing its patience!" Blathers cried as he began to fret as Brewster got his net and placed the handle in both of his hands.

Brewster felt guilty as he noticed Blathers had tear stains on his face, he had only snickered but still, Blathers was completely scared out of his wits! He was going to make it up to him later. There was nothing worse than seeing the person you held closest to your heart feel so afraid.

Brewster cautiously walked over to the tarantula and held the net high, everyone went completely silent and still, if the wrong move was made, the beast may just attack any of them. Brewster then slammed the net down at full speed to the ground, right on top of the tarantula and trapped it within the net.

Smirking victoriously Brewster placed the handle of the net on the ground and got the jar and opened it "Be careful Brewster!" Celeste cried, watching him anxiously. Brewster nodded and with a quick hand he threw the wretch into the containments of the jar and closed it with immense speed.

Celeste and Blathers blinked, they barely saw him do that, it was too fast! "Wow…That…That was so quick, how did you do that?!" Blathers asked, still agape as Brewster lifted the jar up. "Being the best coffee brewer alive can have its strong points…" Brewster smirked as Blathers placed his head in his palm and Celeste giggled.

Brewster then began making his way to the Museum door "I'm just going to get rid of it now, I'll be back in just a second…" Brewster then walked out "Make sure you release it to the farthest reaches of the earth!" Blathers cried out to him, not wanting to experience that or anything like it ever again.

Celeste then walked down the stairs and sighed when she looked up at her brother "Okay, I think you can get down now, you look silly up there!" Celeste placed her hand on her hips and waited, Blathers then nodded and began awkwardly climbing down the clock but accidently slipped and fell to the floor on his butt. Celeste laughed loudly and walked over to him, extending her hand out to him. Blathers laughed slightly with a blush of embarrassment on his face, he then took his sister's hand and pulled himself up off the floor.

Celeste then smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder "Are you alright? I know that wasn't a good experience for you at all…" Blathers just nodded his head and returned the smiling gesture "Oh, I'm quite alright, no harm was done to me or any of us and that is the main thing!"

Celeste just giggled and gave him a tight hug, with Blathers hugging back "Good, you need to be here for the museum and not at some therapy session!" They broke the hug and they both began laughing.

After a short while Brewster returned only to see Blathers and Celeste having a small chat, he smiled and approached the two. "It's gone. To the farthest reaches of the earth as you requested…" Brewster smiled as Blathers began to chuckle "Good." Blathers smiled as he hugged Brewster tightly and Brewster could do nothing but return the gesture.

Celeste smiled "I think I'll leave you two be, I'm going to go to sleep now so I'll see you two tomorrow!" She waved at them and made her way up to the observatory to where her bedroom also was. "Goodnight Celeste and thank you!" Blathers cried back to her. "Goodnight…" Brewster replied back.

Once they were completely alone Blathers hugged Brewster again and began to nuzzle his neck with his eyes closed "Mmmm, my knight in shining armor… That is what you are…" Brewster smiled and pressed Blathers tighter to him "More like Coffee Brewer in crimpled tinfoil…" Blathers laughed and shook his head. "No, my statement is more accurate. You really saved me…"

Blathers then cuddled Brewster once again "I just caught a bug…" Brewster mumbled only to cause Blathers to lift his head up and look at Brewster in the eyes.

"Actually, you just caught a Haplopelma minax! An arachnid, not a bug! It grows averagely to 10 centimetres in size but the one you caught was at least 12 centimetres! It also contains a venom that is not fully studied yet so a bite off of it would have caused unpredictable symptoms! If you were bitten anything could have happened to you! You took such a big risk Brewster, I was so frantic about the whole situation I couldn't even explain what would have went wrong…"

Brewster smiled and held Blathers tightly to him "Well, when you put it like that…" "Indeed!" Blathers scoffed. "Well, it's all finished now…" Brewster purred as he placed his hand on Blathers' chin, making him look up at him whilst causing the younger to blush a dark red. "Yes, yes I-I think you should go back to The Roost now, Brewster…" Blathers whispered as Brewster pulled his face closer to his own "Go back? It's much too late Blathers… No one is going to come…" Brewster then closed the gap between their lips and began to kiss Blathers gently.

Blathers let out a small mewl and wrapped his arms around Brewster's neck. Brewster then began to make the kiss rougher as his other hand slowly rubbed against Blathers' ass, massaging him gently, causing Blathers to moan loudly. Blathers moved his mouth away from Brewster's and began to push at his chest "B-Brewster…Please, not here…"

Brewster then stopped and grabbed Blathers' arm and dragged him down to the café, once he got there he grabbed Blathers and pulled him in front of him and roughly pushed him onto the stage of where K.K. Slider usually performs. "Umm, I wouldn't say this is any more private…" Blathers chuckled as Brewster climbed on top of him "It doesn't matter, like I said, no one is going to come…"

"A little eager are we?.." Blathers asked as he looked up at Brewster, who now had pinned Blathers' hands above his head. Brewster just smirked and gazed down at Blathers' body, he was much smaller than he was and so much more fragile, and to him, he was unbearably attractive.

"You could say that…" Brewster replied and then he leaned down and placed a rough but loving kiss onto Blathers' lips, plunging his tongue into his mouth, exploring everywhere.

The two moaned quietly as they kissed passionately, they're hands roaming each other's bodies. Brewster began taking of Blathers' vest, Blathers assisting him in the matter and with skilful hands, Brewster began swiftly undoing the buttons to Blathers' shirt. Once done he pulled the clothing away and dumped them on the floor.

Brewster the leaned down and began licking and sucking at his neck, and up his jaw. Blathers moaned louder as the blush on his face spread down his neck, feeling Brewster's erected member rub against his own through their clothing.

Brewster slowly licked down to Blathers' chest and began to suck and bite at one his nipples, causing Blathers to gasp and pant heavily. "Mmm, Brewster…Ah…" Brewster suddenly stopped and made his way down to Blathers' lower body and seductively bit down on the zip of Blather's pants, slowly pulling it down with his teeth, watching Blathers deviously as Blathers gazed at him wide eyed.

Brewster then slowly opened the button of Blathers' pants with his hands and gently pulled Blathers' pants down to his ankles. He then slid one hand into Blathers' pants and possessively took a firm grip of Blathers' hot and throbbing erection. "Nnnn, B-Brewster…" Blathers threw his head back as Brewster began stroking his cock and began jerking his hand up and down.

Brewster felt his own cock twitch as he gazed at the arousing sight before him, he bit down on his lip and tried not to pounce on the intelligent beauty. He pulled Blathers' pants down and began jerking him off faster, making Blathers arch upward and moan even louder. Blathers slammed both his hands on his mouth to prevent himself from moaning too loudly in case Celeste heard him.

Brewster then stopped and broguth his face to Blathers' erected penis and waited for Blathers to catch his breath. Blathers panted heavily, feeling his penis twitch as he felt Brewster's warm breath against his hard member.

Once ready, Brewster slowly took the tip of Blathers' leaking cock into his warm mouth. Blathers moaned immensely as Brewster moved his tongue around his tip, slowly engulfing his cock bit by bit. Brewster then took Blathers' manhood fully into his mouth and deepthroated Blathers. "BREWSTER! Ngh! AH!" Blathers cried out as he came into Brewster's wanton mouth.

Brewster licked Blathers' member clean and crawled back up to his lover and pulled him into a loving kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Blathers blushed a deep, red colour in realisation that he was tasting himself at this very moment.

Brewster started removing his own uniform and pants quickly and threw them onto the wooden floor. He then licked his fingers, tasting Blathers' cum on them whilst Blathers watched with anticipation.

Brewster then opened Blathers' thighs and slowly put one finger into Blathers' ass, thrusting it in and out slowly, stretching Blathers' tight entrance. Once Blathers was comfortable he added a second finger, receiving a gorgeous moan from the younger man and then with adding a third, he started to thrust faster and faster each second, driving Blathers over the edge.

Blathers was fully erect again and Brewster stopped and removed his fingers from Blathers' ass. He then positioned himself at Blathers' entrance and looked at Blathers for reassurement. Blathers nodded at him and closed his eyes as Brewster slowly entered him. Once Brewster was fully in, he began to slowly move out and then back in, thrusting nice and gently into Blathers.

The two of them began to moan loudly as Brewster continued. Brewster moving harder and faster as he came close to climax, holding Blathers by his hips whilst Blathers held him by his shoulders, keeping each other close and with a loud cry Blathers came in between them, covering them both in his cum and Brewster was not long after as he gave one final thrust and cried out loudly, filling Blathers up with his own cum.

Brewster then fell on top of Blathers, the both of them panting heavily. He pulled out of Blathers and Blathers pulled him into a tight embrace. Brewster rolled onto his back and pulled Blathers on top of him and pulled him into a deep kiss. They cuddled into each other and Blathers sighed happily. "That was my way of apologizing…" Brewster said, breaking the silence whilst running his hands through Blathers' brown hair. "Hmmm, for what?.." Blathers asked curiously, looking at his lover. "For laughing. I felt bad, you were really upset over all that, I shouldn't of done so…" Blathers just stared at Brewster and then just fell into fits of laughter, Brewster couldn't help but smile, it was the most adorable thing imaginable. "Ooh Brewster, my dear Brewster, you've made such a fuss over something so silly! You need not apologize!" Blathers said as he cuddled into Brewster's neck, closing his eyes with a smile on his face "Besides… I know that isn't the only reason…" Blathers whispered causing Brewster to chuckled "I suppose you're right…" "Mhm, indeed I am! Now, I think it's time we went to bed, eh wot? It's late you know!" Blathers said as he lifted himself off of Brewster and picked up his clothing, pulling his pants back up.

Brewster pulled his own pants up as well and picked up his uniform. They wiped each other clean with one of Brewster's clothes and the two went up the stairs and made their way to Blathers' bedroom, and very soon it will be _their_ bedroom, once they get the appropriate bed.

The room was towards the back of the museum and once they got there they just threw their clothing on the floor and declared that they would fix it all in the morning, and climbed into Blathers' single bed.

The two of them pressed together in a tight embrace and began cuddling lovingly, Brewster rubbing Blathers' back whilst Blathers played with Brewster's _now _messy hair. "I love you, Brewster…" Blathers whispered as he drifted into a peaceful slumber. "I love you too Blathers…More than you'll ever know…" Brewster then leaned down and kissed Blathers' forehead and drifted into a sleep along with his lover.

**The End. **

**Well, I hope you liked that! :D I really enjoyed writing this and I really love this couple, I just hope more stories come out for them :P Please, please leave a review and even flames are appreciated! I shall see you logical people soon! Later! **


End file.
